Can I have your Autograph?
by Champion Onyx
Summary: Solana is feeling extremely guilty about locking up the Go Rock Quad so in an attempt to make things right for them she goes to their cell with a very odd request. Their Autographs. Billy x Solana and some others :P - THE GO ROCK QUAD NEEDED SOME MORE LOVE DX -


_Solana is feeling extremely guilty about locking up the Go Rock Quad so in an attempt to make things right for them she goes to their cell with a very odd request. Their Autographs. Billy x Solana and some others :P_

Solana's POV

I sighed, everything just forced itself to be totally confusing. I'd beaten the Go Rock Squad, a proud accomplishment in my opinion, something for a ranger to be completely proud of but instead I just felt…horrible. Maybe it was the sudden disappearance of the Go Rock Quad after the incident. Nobody could deny their talent, they were good musicians, I actually liked to hear the music they played whenever they battled me. I'd be a fan if they weren't evil…well…I doubted they were anymore. Didn't seem like it anyways. Last time I'd seen them they'd helped me stop the person who Billy had accidently called "Dad". I'd brought them back to Union Headquarters to see about punishment for their crimes. They all seemed so…so…sad…Tiffany was clinging to her brothers like if she let go gravity would fail her and Billy wouldn't let anyone so much as talk to his younger siblings without that person earning a glare that would kill you if glares could. Clyde sort of sat stiffly in the background sniffing occasionally like he was about to cry. Garret sat there with a clenched jaw often looking confused or depressed. It was all so sad especially when I take into consideration that these were some of the liveliest people I knew, always playing music, music that almost never seemed sad. Nobody else seemed to have a single doubt about locking them up but I was beginning to doubt it.

That was why I was walking down to their cell right now. I slid my ranger ID card into the lock skillfully and walked inside. Right away I noticed the shifts of movement. Billy sat himself more in front of his siblings his catlike eyes glaring through my very soul, Tiffany sat closely between Clyde and Garret and we clutching both of their hands tightly. Clyde muttered something to Billy who turned around and muttered something angry back. They seemed to be working as one big machine of comfort to make each other feel better. I knew they were supposed to be separated soon…I…I couldn't let such a thing happen.

"What do you want?" Billy asked sounding surprisingly monotone (I had expected his voice to be venom filled)

"I…" my voice trailed off, what exactly do I say? Sorry I screwed up your life? "Can I have your autographs?"

I don't know where the question came from but it slipped out before I could do much about it.

"What?" Billy asks speaking for the entire group who were all staring at me shocked.

"Your good musicians" I reply trying to stop a blush from forming "You're going to be famous one day so I'd like your autograph so I can say I knew you when"

"You knew us when we were in jail?" Garret asks

I shrug "I guess"

"We don't have anything to write with" Billy tells me

"Well I just need to ask for something then" I reply shrugging "It shouldn't take long"

Nobody seems to have let their guard down at all. I try not to feel hurt at all by this, they shouldn't trust me, it's probably better that they don't. I'm a ranger. I'm going to be one of the people that ends up tearing this group apart to dole out punishments.

Remember Solana. Your one of the good guys.

"We're not going to be famous" Clyde says quietly breaking the silence "We're going to be locked up a-and…" he said the last bit in a quiet heartbroken voice like it was the most horrible thing that had ever happened to him which it might as well have been "They took our instruments"

"I'll make them give the instruments back" I reply shrugging "You're not exactly going to escape with them. We took the super styler bits out"

"Why would we escape in the first place?" Tiffany asks "We don't have anybody who gives a damn about us other than each other"

I stare at her "That's the saddest thing I've ever hear in my life"

Billy's glare was beginning to get weaker "You just…Don't care…"

I turned my gaze to him "Huh?"

I saw anger rise in his eyes "You've beaten us and taken any pride we had after being used by our own father, our mother doesn't even want us! I heard the Union contact her! She hates us! You hate us so quit pretending and drop the nice girl act it's annoying and it's giving off false hope!"

I just stare at him for a long time.

"I didn't know they found your mom" I say after a long time

Billy looked down "They asked me to talk to her, I did, she told me that she didn't want a thing to do with any of us"

My eyes widen "That's horrible I-I'm sorry…:"

"It's fine you don't have to pretend" Clyde says though he seems to be more concerned with Billy's now pained angry expression than with me

"Just go…please…" Tiffany urged

I looked back at them "Tell the guards to get me if there's a problem, I'm going to try to be your friend" I walk to the door and before I leave I tell them "I'm still going to be waiting on that autograph"

I didn't hear from them until about 2 weeks later. A guard came to my room in the Union and told me that Tiffany has been sobbing for 2 days straight to see me.

"Just Tiffany?" I ask

"The others have been quiet" the guard replies

"I thought they'd comfort her is all" I reply

"We separated them" the guard replies again looking down at anything but my now enraged face

"That was the worst possible thing you could have done! AGH! I'll go see her to make sure she's OK" I reply

The Guard nodded "Right"

Tiffany looked like she'd been crying for ages. When she saw me she ran up and flung her arms around me.

"Solana please make them bring me back to my brothers! I'm not supposed to be this alone!" she sobbed

Surprise filled me by Tiffany suddenly opening up after she and her brothers were so hostile 2 weeks ago but I wouldn't complain "Don't worry" I reply hugging her back "They'll be bringing you back to your brothers I'll do my best to make sure that they will"

Tiffany was shaking "I…I…Thank you!"

I break the hug after about 2 minutes "I'll go find out where they are…Until then I'll make sure the guards let you at least talk to them or something"

Tiffany smiles at me, it meant something even if it was just a tiny bit empty "Thank you so much!"

"It's the least I can do" I reply "I just want to be friends with you guys now…"

"We…sort of do to…" Tiffany admits "But you should completely hate us"

"I don't" I promise "I'm going to prove that, now just hold tight alright, I'll go force them to let your brothers be with you again because I doubt they're holding up very well either"

The Guard takes me to Clyde next who actually isn't that far away. His face looks completely empty and void of emotion, he hardly even notices that I walk in the door in the first place.

"Clyde…?" I ask

"Hi Solana" he says staring at the wall like it was some sort of a movie screen

"I just talked to Tiffany" I say trying to get some sort of a reaction out of him

He stiffens a bit "Is she alright?"

"She's fine" I promise "Just really shaken up"

Clyde sighs with relief and looks a bit less…insane… "Have you seen Billy or Garret?"

"No" I reply "I'm going to see them next"

"Are they going to bring us back together?" Clyde asks a hint of hopefulness in his tone

"They will if they don't want my wraith to fall upon them" I joke

Clyde smiles a bit at this "Thanks…"

"No problem" I reply

I was taken to Garret next. I felt like a terrible person to say I was just a tad bit disappointed that he wasn't Billy. I wanted to see Billy badly, he had seemed very terrified and insecure even with his siblings, I'd hate to see him now.

Garret didn't look as bad as Clyde of Tiffany. He was laying on the bed in the cell humming though it wasn't at all a happy sort of humming.

"Hi Garret" I say

He looks up but says nothing.

"Clyde and Tiffany are OK" I say

He shrugs and gives me an odd look as if mentally asking me 'What about Billy?'

"Haven't seen him yet" I reply "Why aren't you talking"

Garret shrugs and sadly point to 3 spots around him.

"I'm going to make sure you guys aren't separated I promise" I tell him

Garret smiles sadly and lays back down.

"I'll try by tomorrow" I reply "Just so you don't forget how to talk"

I felt like my knees were jelly. The only possible person I could be brought to now was Billy. He…He was…Different than the others I guess. I didn't know him as well but we seemed to get along well at least most of the times we were together in the same room so he wasn't completely unbearable. But everything about him was…amazing, in a sense. He was almost catlike. His eyes just sort of reminded me of a cat's and he seemed to have that sort of catlike agility about him. I'd always liked him...

I hope he's not that badly hurt. He always seemed to be the person that protected his younger siblings. It would break my heart to seem him like that I thought sadly

Billy sat in the middle of his room he was also humming but not at all like Garret. It was more of an insane sort of hum. I flinched slightly when hearing it.

"B-Billy?"

Billy looked up at me. His look seemed to be hollow but there was something that seemed to be amusement and fear mixed together.

"All your siblings are fine" I promise "And I'm going to use my power as a top ranking ranger to get them back to you"

"Thank you" Billy said, his voice sounded different almost...older

I take a step forward, Billy flinches.

"Billy what's wrong?" I ask "It's something other than the sibling thing, I can tell"

Billy gives me an odd look "My Father isn't caught yet"

"I'm going to get him" I growl "He's going to pay for ever hurting you"

Billy looks up and I quickly add "Tiffany, Clyde and Garret"

I don't think he noticed the pause between names. If he did he didn't mention it.

"You're sort of cute when you get all pumped like that" Billy says so softly I can hardly hear him

I blush wildly "H-Huh?"

Billy laughs a bit "You are."

"I've got to go if you want your siblings back by tomorrow" I say

"Thanks..." Billy's voice trails off

I walk out with a giant smile painting my face.

Billy was OK at least and that made all this a whole lot better.

I'd never been more infuriated with anyone in my life.

"Lunick why would you issue this command!?" I snap at one of my best friends "They were just being used and your punishing them! You know their Mother didn't even want them! And they're all sitting in their looking even more hollow and depressed than before because you've separated them!"

"They were less likely to try to escape separate..." Lunick says flinching a bit under my glare

"You idiot!" I shout "Where exactly would they go?! They're good people so bring them back together or let them go"

"Solana you were one of the people that put them in there in the first place!" Lunick defends himself

"Because I thought they were criminals like their father"I reply "I've gone over their records and I have seen them, they're nothing like a criminal, maybe a bit sneaky on all of them but what do you expect after all that?"

"Well we can't really charge Tiffany because she's still a minor, Clyde too" Lunick respond "So they're out of trouble for another year or two"

"Not that they can be let go" I mutter

"And Garret only just turned 18 so he won't be pressed as badly either" Lunick shrugs "We're taking into account that it's easier to take control of younger people that also happen to be your kids"

"What about Billy?" I ask

"Well he was one of the leaders of the operation and has taken full blame for it under his father" Lunick replies looking away

"So he can protect his siblings!" I practically scream "Now undo your order or so help me Lunick"


End file.
